Come Back To Me
by K3NZI3RA3
Summary: Melanie Brooks thought she had life figured out. That is, until her dreams started to feel more and more real. When she decides to get away for awhile will she find out the truth? And what's more, will she have the courage to face it?


A/N - This is not my first story but it is the first one I've decided to post on here. I hope you like it.

"_In this world you tried, Not leaving me alone behind._

_There's no other way, I pray to the gods let him stay._

_The memories ease the pain inside, And now I know why._

_All of my memories keep you near." _

_-Memories by Within Temptation_

Have you ever had a dream that felt so real that you confused it as a memory? That's how it is for me. How it always has been. I've seen him so many times that I feel as if I know him. His name is Tristan, and I've seen him every night as far back as I can remember. The dreams are the same every time. He always comes calling out my name, "Melanie," his voice rasped by a thirst, a longing, a twisted whisper of desire.

In this dream I am standing atop a winding staircase in a medieval castle wearing my finest gown, red silk that confines to the shape of my body perfectly and flowing out in a long train behind me. My chestnut brown hair drapes over my right shoulder, falling in perfect waves. I'm wearing a mask, It covers my eyes and nose as if to conceal my identity. The identity of a young woman, who has been promised to the king, but fated to love another.

When I make my way to the bottom of the flight he is there waiting with his back turned, the king's most trusted advisor.

"Tristan," i breathe, and then he turns around.

I barely recognize him. He too is dressed in his finest. An emerald green jacket, white cravat, breeches, and tall black boots. A velvet black mask hides his face. His curly locks have been slicked back and there is not a trace of his usual scruff. But it's those eyes that give him away. His eyes that seem to hold all of the joys and sorrows of the world. I have never seen eyes so full of expression ever. Those magnificent black eyes. Until I had met him I had never known so many emotions could be held in so small a gleam. At this point they are studying me and I have to reassure him that I am alright. It is my engagement party after all and what we are doing is wrong in every way, socially unacceptable. But neither of us care, we want each other, need each other, and that is all that matters.

He takes my hand and leads me to the dance-floor. I'm always amazed at how different we are in stature, but my 5'1" is a perfect match to his 6'2". His large hand covers mine as we glide across the ballroom unnoticed by all including, thankfully, King Nicholas.

"What are you thinking?" Tristan's voice speaks slowly, softly into my ear as his warm breath sends shivers down my spine.

I smile up at him. "I'm thinking about how wonderful it is to be with you. How I wish I could let the whole kingdom, nay, the world know"

A shadow passes over Tristan's face and he looks away but then he's smiling down at me again and my heart starts beating twice the amount it's supposed to. I know what he is thinking. It's important that no one ever discover us, or else. I'm engaged to the king and if he ever found I'd probably be dead. Or rather, he'd try and kill Tristan and force me to marry him anyways. By which case I'd wish I was dead. Tristan can't really die though so he would have to go into hiding. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. Tristan just happens to be immortal. He's a sorcerer and has been around for a long time. That is how he ending up advisor to the king in the first place.

Anyways, in case King Nicholas ever does find out, we do have a plan. There is a small vial of poison that I keep on my person always, in case the king discovers us. I am to wait for Tristan's orders before taking it in case he can find a different way of saving us and escaping the king's clutches. If not, I take the poison and Tristan will have to find a new place to start over where nobody knows us. By invoking ancient magic he will be able to bring me back. It's not dark magic and it is basically harmless. The only catch is it can only work once and it has to be your one true love who does it otherwise it won't work. Sorcerers are very monogamous and only fall in love once. Sometimes early in their lifetime and sometimes not for hundreds of years. Most of the time they fall in love with other sorcerers but it is not unheard of to have on fall in love with a mortal like me. When that happens that mortal in granted immortality at the time of the wedding ceremony. It wouldn't be impossible for us to be together but it would take a very long time if caught and we would like to avoid all that.

Suddenly, the lights go out all around us. The orchestra has stopped playing. I know what is about to happen but just like time I am powerless to stop it. My lungs close up. I feel like I am underwater, gasping for air and I can't breathe. King Nicholas is approaching, flanked on either side by two of his strongest men. The look he is giving Tristan is one of pure loathing. If looks could kill he would have dropped dead instantly. You know, if he wasn't immortal or anything. The guards grab a hold of Tristan and take him away. He's fighting and calling my name and inside my heart is breaking.

_Fight back_, I'm thinking._ Do something. Anything! Please, come on!_

The king turns to me but before I can find out what happens next I wake up.


End file.
